Plaiya
|job=Councilor |element=Psionics |powers= |mask=Mask of Growth |tools= |status=Deceased |location=Irania Nui |pron=PLY-yah}} Plaiya was a Ce-Matoran and member of the Irania Nui Council, responsible for governing the island of Irania Nui. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Ce-Matoran, Plaiya began her life on Spherus Magna, helping to build the Matoran Universe. After construction was completed she was placed on Irania Nui. Though much of her life after that is currently unknown, it is believed that she started out her career as a psychiatrist. Many of her patients felt burdened and strained due to economical factors in their lives. She developed concerns for her patients' mental and emotional health, and in turn the less-fortunate citizens of her homeland. Wishing to uplift the crestfallen and disadvantaged, she started a career in politics and climbed the political ladder, eventually landing a seat in the Irania Nui Council. Though there were topics and areas the others were hesitant to discuss, Plaiya put her energy into researching the issues and representing smaller districts. Because of this, she quickly became a popular figure within the Council. Shortly after the Matoran Civil War, a Po-Matoran by the name of Dradus came onto the island. In time, he would rise up the political ladder and join the Irania Nui Council as well. Though his pessimistic nature often clashed with the more optimistic members', he respected her for her willingness to listen to him. Death Near the end of the Dark Times, Lome vanished and the council were discussing a possible regent to handle things until a new leader could be elected. The supposed De-Matoran Kelta (in reality a Makuta in disguise) interrupted this meeting, and killed most-if not all- members present. In one continuity, it was with a sonic grenade that critically damaged the majority of the council. Her AI already disrupted by the blast, Plaiya expired from her injuries due to lack of medical assistance. The blunt force of the grenade's blast also damaged her neural processor, denying her revival at the Red Star. In ''The Legacy Chronicles'', the killer's true identity was Makuta Tyrex. He carried the homicide out with a power scream. The sonic attack's frequency interrupted and scrambled Plaiya's brainwaves, damaging her brain in the process. It can be assumed that this prevented the Red Star from reviving her and the rest of the council. Alternate Versions Chalkaverse-1 In the Chalkaverse-1, Plaiya was placed on an island in the Southern Chains, where she was a founding member of the island's council. At some point she became a Toa of Psionics, at which time she performed the dual job of council member and protector. Abilities, Tools, and Traits Abilities and Powers As a Ce-Matoran, Plaiya had an innate resistance to mind control and telepathy, to the point where her mind was shielded from outside influences. She also possessed trace amounts of elemental Psionics energy that she could not access as a Matoran. Tools and Equipment Plaiya wore a powerless Mask of Growth, though she was unable to access its powers. Plaiya did not utilize any tools, save for those needed to perform her council duties, such as writing utensils. Traits and Personality Plaiya was known for being a good listener, rarely saying anything for herself in session unless it truly mattered. When she did contribute, her views and suggestions were extremely worthwhile. She often presented the views of the less influential areas of Matoran society, bringing their issues to the council, which made her very popular. Trivia *The content of the page before adoption can be seen here. Appearances *''Vradok Returns!'' (First appearance) Category:User:Ihu Category:Matoran Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Irania Nui Council